Forum:Coyote's Secondhand Weapons
Welcome, one and all to Aksel Coyote's Secondhand Weapon shop. Take a look around, let me know if you see anything you like, maybe we can set up a trade. Pearls HX540 Cobalt Tsunami Lv61 (x4 corrosive/static) Dmg: 248 Acc: 93.5 RoF: 12.5 Mag: 55 3.9 zoom Very High Element Chance AR590.2 Glorious Serpens Lv61 (x4 corrosive) Dmg: 315 Acc: 93.9 RoF: 8.8 Mag: 120 +96 mag +75% recoil reduction RWL71 Steel Undertaker Lv61 (x4 fire) Dmg: 2419 Acc: 88.8 RoF: 1.6 Mag: 8 4.3 zoom +90% damage DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie Lv61 Dmg: 1677 Acc: 98.1 RoF: 0.3 Mag: 3 2.8 zoom +156% damage +500% critical damage AX300 Savage Aries Lv49 (x3 static) Dmg: 1371 Acc: 93.6 RoF: 2.0 Mag: 2 +214% damage -4 mag Oranges HX 130 Combustion Hellfire Lv49 (x4 fire) Dmg: 211 Acc: 93.5 RoF: 12.5 Mag: 36 3.9 zoom Very high elemental chance EQ10-B Vitrolic Equalizer Lv48 (x3 corrosive) Dmg: 715 Acc: 95.8 Rof: 1.6 Mag: 2 3.7 zoom +64% reload speed AR590 Glorious Ogre Lv61 (x4 explosive) Dmg: 342 Acc: 91.3 RoF: 12.5 Mag: 69 +45 mag +72% recoil reduction +88% damage Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle Lv61 (x3 explosive) a Detonating Cobra, don't know what happened that the game changed the name ^_^ Dmg: 786 Acc: 97.8 RoF: 1.2 Mag: 7 2.7 zoom +180% critical damage TEK540 Pestilent Bitch Lv59 (x4 corrosive) Dmg: 104 Acc: 94.4 RoF: 10.8 Mag: 55 4.3 zoom +67% accuracy KLR300 XX Bloody Unforgiven Lv58 {My favorite} Dmg: 1372 Acc: 94.2 RoF: 0.6 Mag: 2 +234% damage 3.7 zoom +200% critical damage RPG770 C Cobalt Rhino Lv58 (x4 static) Dmg: 1221 Acc: 93.3 RoF: 0.7 Mag: 2 4.3 zoom Very High Element Chance HX 40 Desert Wildcat Lv60 (x3 fire) Dmg: 148 Acc: 65.8 RoF: 12.5 Mag: 70 3.9 zoom +60% recoil reduction SVS40 Double Savior Lv59 Dmg: 142 (x2) Acc: 84.8 RoF: 10.8 Mag: 66 +6% reload speed +21 ammo regen AR1000/V3 Glorious Revolution Lv60 Dmg: 327 Acc: 68.0 RoF: 8.1 Mag: 104 +27% RoF +80 mag +74% recoil reduction GGN450 Pearl Cyclops Lv60 Dmg: 803 Acc:98.6 RoF: 0.8 Mag: 6 3.2 zoom +20% RoF +56% recoil reduction +25% damage AX3200 Desert Anaconda Lv58 Dmg: 246 (x7) Acc: 85.4 RoF: 1.9 Mag: 6 ZPR12000 Desert Bulldog Lv58 (x1 explosive) Dmg: 142 (x9) Acc: 22.5 RoF: 1.6 Mag: 20 +48% recoil reduction RF5 Steel Violator Lv57 Dmg: 118 (x3) Acc: 77.5 RoF: 8.8 Mag: 18 -30% damage 3.1 zoom +300% burst fire +62% RoF TEK4.G Fulgurating Bitch Lv60 (x4 static) Dmg: 116 Acc: 94.9 RoF: 10.8 Mag: 55 -23% reload speed +70% accuracy GGN450 Fearsome Skullmasher Lv58 Dmg: 361 (x6) Acc: 91.3 RoF: 0.5 Mag: 6 -41% damage 1.5 zoom +200% critical damage GRD50-B Genocide Guardian Lv58 Dmg: 298 Acc: 94.6 RoF: 7.7 Mag: 12 +21 ammo regen +50% reload speed 2.0 zoom PRO-B Wicked Protector Lv59 Dmg: 278 Acc: 85.3 RoF: 4.3 Mag: 12 +200% melee damage +57% reload speed +22 ammo regen +60% damage DL Bloody Chimera Lv58 Dmg: 1085 Acc: 93.6 RoF: 1.1 Mag: 2 +165% damage 3.7 zoom -4 mag size TEK40 Desert Wildcat Lv60 Dmg: 135 (x2) Acc: 0.0 RoF: 10.8 Mag: 70 3.9 zoom +43% recoil reduction PP1170 Liquid Invader Lv58 Dmg: 323 Acc: 97.1 RoF: 3.1 Mag: 15 2.4 zoom Burst fire while zoomed +63% recoil reduction +41% accuracy SG10 C Vitrolic Crux Lv60 (x4 corrosive) Dmg: 131 (x7) Acc: 77.1 RoF: 1.3 Mag: 5 Very high elemental chance 3.0 zoom HLK29 Scoped Bastard Lv60 Dmg: 425 Acc: 67.0 RoF: 5.2 Mag: 62 +139% damage +38 mag -12% RoF EQ300 Swift Equalizer Lv59 Dmg: 204 (x7) Acc: 78.5 RoF: 1.9 Mag: 6 +21 ammo regen +44% reload speed +34% RoF RWL71 Scoped Mongol Lv57 Dmg: 1174 Acc: 89.0 RoF: 1.3 Mag: 9 4.3 zoom +48% RoF DEF15-B Terrible Defender Lv59 Dmg: 292 (x9) Acc: 37.7 RoF: 1.0 Mag: 2 3.6 zoom +64& reload speed +22 ammo regen +109% damage RV Savage Unforgiven Lv59 Dmg: 408 (x7) Acc: 89.1 RoF: 0.7 Mag: 2 -2% damage +200% critical damage 2.8 zoom DVL29/V3 Fearsome Surkov Lv58 Dmg: 1159 Acc: 94.9 RoF: 1.1 Mag: 3 +44% RoF 2.4 zoom +200% critical damage RF Scoped Firehawk Lv58 (x4 fire) Dmg: 232 Acc: 94.4 RoF: 2.8 Mag: 12 4.1 zoom High Elemental Chance BA 1200 Terrible Bulldog Lv58 Dmg: 849 Acc: 56.7 RoF: 0.9 Mag: 20 +150% melee damage Holy crap! It shoots rockets! +6% recoil reduction +520% damage BR10 Spiked Butcher Lv58 Dmg: 155 (x3) Acc: 58.8 RoF: 6.7 Mag: 5 4.0 zoom -12% recoil reduction +500% burst fire +29% accuracy AR28 Genocide Raven Lv60 Dmg: 315 Acc: 94.3 RoF: 15.0 Mag: 21 +50% recoil reduction 1.4 zoom ZX432 Fatal Crux Lv57 (x4 explosive) Dmg: 183 (x7) Acc: 82.3 RoF: 1.6 Mag: 17 +12 mag +46% damage CR40.W Lightning Destroyer Lv59 (x3 static) Dmg: 175 Acc: 96.6 RoF: 13.0 Mag: 12 +67% recoil reduction +68% accuracy TMP882 Grim Thanatos Lv60 Dmg: 207 Acc: 78.7 RoF: 8.3 Mag: 65 +49 mag +29% damage SV4 Hostile Savior Lv40 Dmg: 106 Acc: 85.0 RoF: 10.8 +15 ammo regen +6% reload speed +21% damage LB20 Detonating Cobra Lv60 (x3 explosive) Dmg: 714 Acc: 93.3 RoF: 0.8 Mag: 5 2.4 zoom +26% damage -90% fire rate RF4 Nasty Troll Lv48 Dmg: 174 Acc: 83.3 RoF: 3.3 Mag: 20 +27% damage +8 mag +32% recoil reduction 2.6 zoom RPG11 Iron Redemption Lv53 Dmg: 2440 Acc: 88.8 RoF: 0.8 Mag: 4 +127% damage +14% RoF 2.7 zoom Purples HX450 Twisted Anarchy Lv45 Dmg: 245 (x4) Acc: 70.3 RoF: 13.8 Mag: 92 +64 mag +83% damage +40% RoF 1.7 zoom PPZ5700 Vicious Penetrator Lv61 Dmg: 1019 Acc: 94.3 RoF: 4.6 Mag: 10 +78% recoil reduction 1.8 zoom +180% critical damage AR29 Glorious Mauler Lv59 Dmg: 364 Acc: 88.3 RoF: 9.8 Mag: 62 +38 mag +108% damage +40% RoF +54% recoil reduction 2.1 zoom CR400G Crimson Pounder Lv59 Dmg: 431 Acc: 96.3 RoF: 3.3 Mag: 6 +57% accuracy +29% reload speed +53% recoil reduction +106% damage 1.4 zoom Mods 660 Catalyst Lv55 +30% team cooldown +4 phoenix +3 girl power +3 intuition +33% shield regen 650 Catalyst Lv55 +30% team cooldown +3 phoenix +3 girl power +4 intuition +2 team find rare items 550 Specter Lv48 +90% sniper critical damage +3 slayer +3 enforcer +3 high velocity 660 Mercenary Lv61 +61% SMG damage +4 quiksilver +3 high velocity +3 girl power +31 SMG ammo regen Shield TDR-55005 Harmonous Panacea Lv59 Capacity: 1756 Recharge: 306 Quick health regen What i'm hoping is to find a Reaper, so if you have one and see anything you would be willing to trade it for, just add me on Live (GT: Aksel Coyote) Im interested in a couple of your perals and a class mod, I have a better hellfire for you and possibley a better firehawk and shield. Already added you GT: Eldritchlight I have several things I can upgrade for you, and a Reaper as well, in return for the things I am interested in. Send you a message through XBL already, and will put together a list shortly after I check my items' stats. Skeve 17:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC)